


Harder and Softer

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gender Role Reversal, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Googirl, Googuy, Gym Sex, Gyms, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Slime, Slimegirl, Slimeguy, Transformation, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A slimeguy and his slimey girlfriend agree to spice up their relationship with a little public roleplay. Alex is a little worried about his first time pretending to be a woman, but his new skinsuit opens up a whole world of possibilities.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Harder and Softer

I stared apprehensively at the skinsuit that was laid out in front of me on the bed, and the empty eyes of the hollow mask seemed to stare back at me. The idea of slipping into it seemed so bizarre to me, even though I knew it would be quite easy. All I would have to do is melt my slime down into an ooze and just seep into the openings. But it was just so _different_ than I was in both shape and texture. Where I was soft and squishy and malleable, the false skin felt firmer but stretchier to the touch. 

I glanced to my side, where my girlfriend Morgan was dealing with her own skinsuit. Morgan was much less nervous than I was as she examined her suit. She raised the empty face to her own and began to pull the mask on. I could hear the tight, elastic material sticking and snapping to her slimey face.

"Fwehhh… Nnnmmmmm… C'mon… stupid thing…" Morgan was having a bit of trouble, but I wasn't sure to help. Her mask was wrinkled in two dozen places, but she was making short work of both plucking out her wrinkles and forcing her viscous slime into every nook and cranny of the skinsuit. 

"Are… are you alright?" I asked nervously.

With a slightly muffled voice, she replied, "I'm fine Alex, just buffing out a few kinks…" She pinched her mask's cheek and started to pull on it, stretching it out unnaturally far. It snapped back, causing her to cry out and her skin to ripple. "Ahh~! That hurt…"

My eyes flicked between Morgan as she rubbed her cheek and my still-empty skinsuit. Warily I asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Morgan turned to look at me, but the pale, innocent face and the slightly curly blonde hair of her mask didn't match her serious voice or her bright blue slime body. "Hey, I told you I wanted to spice things up in our relationship, and this is what you agreed to."

"I agreed to wear a skinsuit, but this plan of yours is a little… Well, it's just a little much for me. I’m not really an exhibitionist…”

“It’s not really exhibitionism, Alex, we’re just gonna go to the gym, act like we’ve never met and then fool around a little, and after that we’ll come back here to have some real fun.” Morgan bent over to retrieve the empty suit that she’d be wearing. “Is this about your suit? You said you were okay with role-playing as a woman, so are you having second thoughts about it?”

“Yeah, I am.” Looking at the empty skin of the woman I was to disguise myself as, I felt nothing but nerves. Slimes are inherently genderless as a species, but in my human persona I had been a boy, and then a man. It’d be difficult trying to fit my head into a completely different mindset without any practice, especially out in public. “It’s just… It’s a pretty big thing you’re asking me to do.” 

“I know, but it’ll be fun!” Morgan promised me. “C’mon Alex, loosen up a little. We always have sex in the same old boring ways. I wanna do something fun! Like this!” She shot me a reassuring smile with her mask. I had to admit, her new face was pretty damn cute. 

I sighed. “Okay, okay. I already promised I’d do it, and I’m a man of my word. But let’s just keep things a little more subdued, okay? I do love how handsy you get with me, but we _are_ gonna be in public…”

“Aww, c’mon, where’s the fun of it all if I can’t grope my girlfriend in public?” Morgan asked with a sly smile.

“Hey, I’m not your girlfriend, either. This is supposed to be the first time we ever meet. Remember your character. You’re the faux-innocent girl who’s actually a super horny slut, and I’m supposed to be a fit hottie who you want to seduce.”

“Well right now, you’re just a big red lump of goo, Alex,” my girlfriend said with her arms crossed. “Quit stalling and get in your suit already.”

“Fine.” I turned back to look at my suit and sighed. I let my mass relax, and my slimey body collapsed into a puddle that fell forward onto the bed. I oozed my way into the open back seam of the suit, which quickly filled up with my liquid goo. As my slime filled up the suit, the finer details of it came into view. Her feet and lower legs were the first to fill up, followed by her calves and then her thighs. Her body was notably firm and tense as it molded to my mass.

“It… Feels weird,” I mumbled to myself, “The way it’s… Tightening…” As the bottom half of my suit was beginning to fill up completely, my mass twisted into a humanoid shape again, although not my own. This shape was much curvier and more feminine. I wasn’t sure how much I liked the way my hips and my ass stuck out in my silhouette. My hands touched the tight material covering my hips and tugged them up like a pair of pants before rubbing them slightly. “Definitely feels weird.”

I felt like a tube of toothpaste from the way the skinsuit was squeezing my ass and my legs. It didn’t feel _bad_ , though. In fact, it actually felt _great._ I could feel a tingly sensation in my legs, the same sensation I felt in my groin whenever Morgan sat on my lap while we watched tv together. I rubbed my thighs lightly and the feeling intensified slightly. “Aaah~ These… These legs…”

“It feels pretty good, doesn’t it?” When I looked up, Morgan had almost completely disappeared inside her skinsuit, with the only trace of her left being the slender blue arm that she soon slipped into the sleeve of her suit. “Nnnmmmmm~ It just… Squeezes you in allllll the right places…”

I looked down at the empty top half of my suit and nodded. “Well, let’s see., shall we?” I pulled the rubbery material tight to my chest, or at least as tightly as I could. There were two empty lumps where my suit’s breasts needed to be filled up. I sighed and forced slime into the two openings, and I was immediately met with another odd sensation. “Oh, this is… Aaaah~ What is this feeling…?” Pleasure shivered down my back as my newly formed breasts were squished into their respective slots. 

Curious about my new form, I cupped my freshly made breasts and cooed slightly. “Oh, these are… Nice…” I closed my eyes for a moment and appreciated their weight in my hands. They weren’t as big as Morgan’s, at least proportion-wise, but they still were soft to the touch and very natural-feeling. “I think I could get used to these…”

“Hey, stop feeling yourself up, Alex!” Morgan teased me as she suddenly slapped my butt. I let out a very unmanly yelp at the feeling of it- It felt unnaturally good, especially with my ass shrink wrapped in this suit. “Hurry up, you pervert.”

“Hey, I’m still getting used to this!” I snapped back, “I’m sure if you were suiting up as a guy, you'd have your hands all over your new dick!”

My disguised girlfriend gave me a shrug. “Yeah, probably, but still, I’m horny and impatient. Get this show on the road!”

I did as she said and pulled the arms of my suit over my own. My new arms were more slender than my old ones, but they looked stronger. My suit was that of a strong, athletic woman with a smooth bronze tan, sleek long legs, and abs that could double as a cheese grater. I looked like I could have won an Olympic medal for track and field. “Damn, I really look good, don’t I?”

“Just don’t go attracting anyone else at the gym. I want you allllll to myself,” Morgan said as she eyed my body.

I nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Lemme just get my mask on.” I scooped up the mask in my hands and took a final look at the woman I’d be disguised as. She definitely was gorgeous, even as a hollowed, wrinkled face. I turned it over in my hands and began to pull it over my head. Her skin stuck to my slime like I was made out of glue, which made it difficult to pull her on. I softened my slime to make it easier, but that only increased the volume of the wet, slapping sounds of skin against slime. Slowly but surely, I was able to pull her face over mine, inch by inch, until finally I released her with a satisfying snap that sent a ripple through my whole body.

“Great!” Morgan said, motioning for me to sit down on the bed. I did, and she tended to the wrinkles and blemishes that I couldn’t see or feel myself. “Just like that… Tilt your head, no, no, the other way. That’s it. And…” **_snap!!!_** “Ahh, perfect!”

I rubbed my forehead, where she had made her final adjustment. “How do I look?”

Morgan stood me up and marched me over to the mirror next to our bed. The two of us looked unrecognizable. Morgan was now a foot shorter than I was, but her breasts and especially her thighs seemed much more plump. I, on the other hand, was much leaner and trim, with defined muscles that only complimented my more modest feminine shape. My girlfriend was careful to find a suit that would help me bridge the gap between my masculine identity and my new feminine body, and seeing myself in it now, I knew she did a good job.

I missed my cock, though.

“We look great!” I said, “I… I’m sorry I doubted you before, Morgan.”

“Hey, not Morgan anymore. And use your girl voice, remember?”

“Right, right.” I cleared my throat loudly and tried to tone my voice down a few octaves. “He, hi. Ho, hu, ha. Heeee… Hi. Ok. Uh… Hello? How do I sound?”

“A little lower, actually, you went too far.”

“Right, okay. “Heeee. Hiiii… Hoooo… Hello? Hello. My name is… Allison.”

“That’s perfect!” Morgan cheered, “Absolutely perfect!” Her cheery face and wave blonde hair shined as she looked up at me. “You’re nailing it, Allison.” 

I smiled back. “You look really damn cute yourself, Morgan.” I picked up my short girlfriend and smooched her on the cheek before setting her back down. She looked both irritated and embarrassed by it.

“It’s Ciara, remember?” she reminded me. “Oh, well, it’s time to get dressed, anyways. C’mon, let’s get a move on, and then let’s get going!”

**XXX**

It was odd feeling the wind in my air as I jogged down to the gym. Morgan, err, Ciara had already driven down to the gym and would be getting ready for me. I opted to take the scenic route, seeing as I wanted to get used to my new body. When Ciara first told me about these suits, I didn’t believe very much at all. But now I was realizing that everything that she had said was true.

This suit really did make every little thing feel so much better. I was acutely aware of the way my clothes rubbed against my skin, the way my thighs occasionally brushed together as I ran, the way the ground met my feet with every stride. And through it all, I could feel my slime getting compacted into a dense, horny ball inside of my suit, ready to unleash itself at a moment’s notice. 

I wasn’t exactly a prude before; I was more than willing to give Morgan the dicking down she deserved just about every night. But the lust that was growing slightly strong with every passing touch was a different animal entirely. It was like comparing a feisty cat to a ferocious lion- it was just so much more powerful. The sensation was still dull at the moment, but I knew once Ciara started to tease me, I’d wouldn’t be able to stop myself.

I made it to the gym in record time, a bit out of breath but now worse for wear. A thin layer of sweat rolled down my long legs, making my sun-kissed skin look freshly oiled. I pushed in through the doors and looked around. People buzzed about, using the equipment and chatting with their friends. I was supposed to meet “Ciara” near the back of the gym, where the ellipticals and weights were.

I headed towards our rendezvous with long, confidant strides. I could feel dozens of eyes looking my way, both lustful stares and jealous glares. I wasn’t exactly unattractive as a guy, but that was exactly what made this attention feel so good- I was practically unnoticeable before. Now people couldn’t get their eyes _off_ of me.

I finally saw Ciara, who was currently working up a sweat at an elliptical right across from the weight racks and close to the treadmills. I ignored her for now, wanting to keep to the plot of our little game, and headed towards the treadmills. I set my bag down next to one and sat on the base of it as I pulled off my gray sweatshirt, revealing I had nothing on underneath except for a form-fitting black sports bra with white trim that matched my tight athletic shorts perfectly. It was an outfit perfectly designed to complement my legs and athletic physique, and once again I found myself mentally praising Morgan’s fashion sense.

Ciara glanced my way cautiously, like she didn’t want to be caught. I turned my head towards her incidentally and saw her cheeks heat up as she turned away. I grinned to myself. Normally, she was the tease in our relationship, always getting me hard at the most inopportune times so she would get to face the “consequences.” We did have a set plan for how she wanted this to go- she wanted to make me melt, she’d said, but I suddenly had a much different idea in mind entirely. She would be the one to melt.

I stood up tall and turned on the treadmill. I stepped onto it and got accustomed to it before slowly turning up the speed. In a few minutes I was moving at a swift jog, pumping my arms and legs up and down with each stride. My hair bounced in a ponytail behind me, and judging by the looks Ciara kept stealing, it wasn’t the only thing that bounced. Again, I turned my head, and again she looked away, blushing furiously. The blush was very unlike her usual serious personality- the suits must have been turning her on just as much as I was. I was like a spider, and she poised to fall right into my web.

I could feel my athletic shorts riding up into my ass, but I didn’t dare stop to fix it. Ciara’s eyes were locked onto it as she watched it bounce up and down in the tight shorts. My fit thighs were getting coated with sweat as well, so they shined in the bright lights of the gym, which gave her even more to look at. I smirked to myself as she brazenly stared my way. I suddenly looked towards her and caught her red-handed. She didn’t even realize it until a few seconds later. Her face then turned redder than a tomato and snapped forward. 

A few minutes passed by before I turned the treadmill down and then off, giving myself a short break. I sat down on the edge of it and reached into it for a water bottle. I uncapped it and took a few big sips of the cold water. As I set it down, I saw Ciara coming towards me. She stopped in front of me and said, “Uh, hello!”

I spared her half a glance before checking my running shoes, wanting to appear somewhat aloof. “Hi.”

“Your uh, your form looks pretty good…” she said shyly, “I was watching and… Well, you make that look really easy!”

“You really seem to appreciate the way I run,” I remarked, “After all, you were staring quite a bit.”

“I… Um…” 

“Ah, it’s fine,” I said in a relaxed tone. “I’m used to people staring, anyways. Besides, you have a nice body yourself. I’m sure you know just how it feels.”

Ciara’s cheeks really heated up after that comment. “Uh… Thank you…!” She smiled awkwardly and continued, “I mean, I look alright, but… You just look gorgeous. A modern-day Greek goddess…!”

I half-smirked and shrugged again. “I’ve always fancied the myths about Artemis and her huntresses. Though, who would make you in the pantheon, then?” I tapped my chin with one finger as I thought. “Probably Aphrodite then, no? You’ve got the body for it.”

I could tell Ciara was falling for my improvised charm even if she was a little annoyed that I was going off-script. “That’s… I mean that’s sweet of you to say, but I…”

I stood up from my improvised seat and towered over the shorter and shyer girl. “Say, Aphrodite, I’m going to use the weights. Care to spot me?”

“I… Uh, yeah, sure. But uh… My name’s Ciara, actually.”

“Allison,” I replied, “Come on now, Ciara, I’ll show you a thing or two.” I led her over to the weight racks. There were a few people lifting weights here, and a few more spotting for them. None of them paid us any mind as we got set up. I was mindful of my own strength when putting on weights- even though my skinsuit appeared muscular, I had much less strength than an actual human to not have any actual bones or muscles. I put two fairly light weights on the bar and then laid back on the cushion. “Alright. Ready to start?”

Ciara nodded, her eyes fixed on my body. “Uh huh…”

I nodded and then lifted up the bar. It was heavier than I had expected, but it was still manageable. I lifted it up as high as I could before lowering it and then raising it again. Ciara counted quietly as I did my reps, which steadily grew easier to do as I got used to the weight I was bearing.

“Six… Seven… You’re really making this look easy…” Ciara commented as she counted, “Nine… Like it’s just a feather…”

“Aaah… Just takes… Haaah… Practice.” I made sure to take deep breaths when I could. “That’s how you’re supposed to do it.”

“Thirteen… Fourteen… Well, you look like you’re doing great…!” I felt Ciara lightly touch my right thigh, tracing the muscular physique of my skinsuit. “Looking great, doing great…”

“Don’t get too touchy-feely now… Haaah… Hoooh… I don’t want to lose focus…” 

“Eighteen… Nineteen… Twenty…!” Ciara watched as I hefted the bar higher and set it back on the rack, taking a short break between reps. She handed me my water and said, “Your form is just… Amazing. Do you… Do you think you could teach me a thing or two…?”

Ciara’s fingers traced diagonally up along my thigh towards my stomach, then back down again towards my core. I smirked at her obviousness. She usually wasn’t this forward. “What is it that you had in mind?” I asked, as if I didn’t already know.

The innocent-looking woman grinned devilishly. “Well, let me show you~” She changed positions quite quickly, and before I knew it, she was kneeling in front of where I was laying with her hands resting on my knees. “May I…?” she asked faux-sweetly.

“Heh, go right ahead,” I told her. Ciara dove in right away, pulling down my shorts quite quickly. They slid down my legs, which were then spread wide as she drew closer. I swallowed nervously- I hadn’t even had the chance to touch myself yet, so I had no idea what to expect from my new pussy. I knew from experiences fucking Morgan that it would be sensitive, but to what degree I didn’t know.

“Alright, here goes…” Morgan said to herself out-of-character. A moment later she dived straight in without any foreplay and kissed my pussy directly. I felt a tingle of pleasure, but she hesitated, not knowing what to do next. She pulled away for a moment, weighing her options. “Wait… Hmm…”

“Morgan for fuck’s sake…” I said, breaking character, “This isn’t hard, just eat me out…!”

“Easy for you to say, I’ve never been on this end of it…” My girlfriend glared at my folds, trying to make sense of them. “Maybe… Like this...” She dragged the flat of her tongue against me, seeking out more weak tingles of pleasure. She did it again, not looking for any more sensitive spots or even moving her tongue in any other direction than up. It was incredibly frustrating, especially considering all the build-up that was now going nowhere.

I shifted uncomfortably, sitting up on the bench as Morgan tried to make heads or tails of what she was doing. “Morgan, this isn’t working, you have no idea what you’re doing with this.”

“I just need practice…!” she whined.

“I’m too horny for practice!”

Focusing on the slime in my gut, I twisted and folded my mass into a more familiar shape. I let it grow and harden, until finally, I forced the newly formed cock out of my pussy. It landed heavily on Ciara’s shocked face, and it was so big that all I could see beneath it was her open mouth gasping. My balls rested comfortably on her cheeks, while my shaft was draped over her forehead. I saw her body shiver with excitement at the sight of the huge cock. 

I didn’t care that we were in public, so I didn’t stop there. I forcefully yanked Ciara’s hair back, pulling her head back, and then thrusted the broad tip of my cock into her open mouth. Her cheeks bulged and her eyes watered, but I still forced more and more of my shaft into her mouth and then her throat. “Aaaah~ That’s it… Do something you’re good at.”

Ciara tried to say something, but no words came out around her mouthful of dick. My shaft throbbed as I felt her slimey mouth tightening around it. It was just as tights her pussy always was, maybe even tighter. “Nnnmmmmm~ Good girl…” I said as I stroked her cheek, “Now… Take it!”

I pulled my hips back a few inches before violently thrusting deep into Ciara’s tight mouth. My cock buried itself deep before I pulled back and did it again, and again, and again. Ciara could do little more than let me use her as a cocksleeve. As I thrusted, I could hear the wet, squelching sound of my tip violating her throat over and over again.

Ciara’s innocent eyes stared up at me as I fucked her face, which only served to get me harder. My dick throbbed so hard in her throat that I wouldn’t have been surprised if it had gotten longer and thicker because of it. “Mmmmm~ What’s wrong Ciara? Can’t handle it all?”

As much as she was trying to keep up the innocent act, I could see her eyes clouding over with lust. From how tight her throat was squeezing me, I knew for a fact that she was taking just as much pleasure from getting facefucked as she did from taking my dick anywhere else. Her lips were sealed tightly to my shaft, and she was sucking hard even as I drilled farther into her throat.

With every thrust, my balls slapped hard against Ciara’s chin, elevating my pleasure even further. “Who knew such a pretty, innocent girl would be so good at sucking dick,” I growled, “Aaaah~ That’s it… Take every last inch…”

I could feel my core tightening up as I got closer and closer to cumming. My balls were filled with plenty of hot cum to pump down my girlfriend’s throat, and she was just _begging_ for it with the way she had latched onto my cock. “Nnnnnmmm~ Haaah~ I’m gonna paint your stomach white…!”

Ciara’s eyes pleaded with me, but I didn’t care. I was too close to stop. My cock rammed its way as deep as it could before letting loose a tidal wave. Hot ropes of my thick, gooey cum pumped down her throat and into her belly. Her cheeks bulged, and I began to pull back and out of her throat. Her mouth was filled in an instant, and when she couldn’t swallow fast enough, more of my spunk dribbled out from her lips and stained her gym clothes and skin. Finally, I pulled out and shot two long ropes on her face, marking her as mine.

My cock throbbed hard and slapped back against my abs, spilling a few shots onto them as I caught my breath. “Haaaaah~ What a good little cum dumpster…” I cupped Ciara’s chin and forced her to stand. “Uh uh, don’t swallow yet… Come with me…”

I led Ciara towards the gym showers, not caring if anyone saw her cum-covered face or my throbbing cock along the way. Her open mouth was absolutely filled, to the point that each step spilled a little bit that dripped down onto her sports bra. When we got inside, I forced her to kneel back down again and presented my cock to her, which was painted with a mix of cum and saliva. “Clean it up,” I ordered her.

She obeyed immediately, holding my base with both hands, and dragging her tongue up the length of my shaft. She still wasn’t swallowing, so she had to be careful not to spill on me and have to start all over. She expertly cleaned my cock, scooping up every drop with the tip of her tongue. My cock was aching by the time she got to my cum-splattered balls.

“Ohhhh~ Good girl… Good girl…” It was hard for me to keep up my act with both of my balls trapped in Ciara’s mouth. The feeling of my own hot cum sloshing against them in her mouth doubled the pleasure I felt as her tongue swirled around them. One of her hands pumped my shaft, looking to milk out another load as she cleaned me up from the last one.

Morgan had always been into sucking my cock, as she loved the amount of pleasure it gave me. But as she popped my balls out of her cum-filled mouth and began to lap the cum off of my abs, I realized that these suits had awakened a primal _hunger_ that was deep within her. As innocent as her character was, she couldn’t hide her delight as she hungrily ate up all of my cream.

All finished, Ciara moved back and opened her mouth, showing me all of the cum she had collected inside. “Good girl,” I said, stroking her hair, “Now… Swallow, and I’ll give you a bit more…” My massive load disappeared down her throat in an instant, and without another word her lips were around my cock again. 

This time she didn’t take me as deeply. She sucked hard on my head and pumped my shaft with one hand while the other fondled my balls, which were still extremely full. “Aaaah~ Hey… No… Ohhh~” I couldn’t stop her if I tried- her mouth was just too damn much for me. “Wait… Aaaaahhh~ Ciara… I’m… I’m gonna…!”

A powerful jet of my slimey spunk rocketed out of me with such force that it shot straight through Morgan’s slimey head and tore the whole damn mask of Ciara off of her head. Ciara’s face was glued to a nearby gym locker by my cum, and the mask leaked it from every hole in her face. Morgan’s lips popped off of my cock and she fell back on her ass. “Aaaaah~ Guuuh~! Fuck…” My girlfriend rubbed her face and looked up at me. “Al… Alex… That was… Fuck… That was too much…”

My still-throbbing cock conversely told me that it wasn’t enough. “My name is _Allison_ ,” I said as I stroked my shaft, “And we’re not even close to being done yet.”

Morgan gawked at my cock. “W-wait, Al-Allison… I can’t… Let me get my mask, at least…!” She weakly stood up and then turned around, intent on grabbing her mask, but I pinned her against the lockers with a loud _bang!_ Before she could. “Gaaah! Allison, what are you doing?!”

I gripped her tight athletic shorts in my hands and simply tore through them, leaving them in two halves on the floor. Ciara’s bare pussy stood out between her legs, dripping some of my cum from the first load. “Mmm~ This wet just from sucking me off?” I asked as I teasingly rubbed her pussy with two fingers, smearing my cum all over her.

“Guuuh~! Alli- Aaaah~! Please…!” My fingers sank into her, and her insides tightened up like a vice “No~! Ohhhh~! So… Guuuh… Fuck… Please, don’t… I can’t…”

Not listening to her, I pulled my two sloppy fingers out of her and rubbing the broad head of my cock between my legs. He thighs instinctively sandwiched it, milking it softly. “Mmmmm~ Why do you keep saying no when you’re this close? Your body is _begging_ me to fuck you…”

“No… Wait… WAIT~!” Morgan cried out in intense pleasure as I thrusted in balls deep without any warning. Her pussy suddenly became incredibly tight as Morgan orgasmed just from me putting it in. “Fuuuu-huuuuu-huuuuck~!” 

“Shiiit~! Morgan~ Your… Pussy!” I tried to thrust, but Morgan’s insides were gripping my cock with impossible strength. “I can’t… Move…!” Her orgasm finally died down, only for me to begin thrusting hard and fast into her oversensitive core. “So…! Tight!!!”

Morgan herself was an absolute mess. She’d lost all sense of composure and was now reveling in getting fucked. With my formerly serious girlfriend’s mind now cleanly broken in half over my futa cock, I took glee with pounding her silly until my cock felt like it was going to explode from pressure. I’d fucked her a thousand times before in hundreds of different ways, but this was the best so far. If it meant that I got to experience her pussy clamping down on me like this all the time, then I’d gladly never take this suit off for the rest of my life.

Morgan screamed in pleasure as she came again, and her insides nearly crushed my cock. The pressure was so intense that my balls emptied into her right then and there. I came so much that when I looked up, Morgan’s slimey face was drooling my cum. It had shot straight through her insides again. 

Morgan gurgled and panted and so did I. I weakly fell back onto the floor, pulling her down on top of me. For a moment, we both just gasped for breath, unable to calm down. Finally, I managed to push her limp body off of me. My slime cock tore off inside her, too weak to remain attached to my tired body.

“Holy fuck…” I mumbled as I rubbed my sweaty mask, “That was… Intense…”

“...yeah…” Morgan managed, still gasping. “...too much…”

“Yo-You okay…?”

“Just… Overwhelmed… Alex… Can you…”

“I will when we get home,” I told her, “No more fucking in public.”

“Yeah… Agreed.” Morgan sat up next to me. “Fffffuck it was good though. Too good.”

“Fuck yeah it was,” I replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Another skinsuit-related story. This was originally supposed to be posted to my new Patreon, but unfortunately the opening of that has been significantly delayed thanks to a multitude of factors- i.e- I'm lazy Either way, enjoy as usual friends.
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD-
> 
> https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y


End file.
